


Worlds

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub, Feminization, Genderbending, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: A series of One shots written in universes relating to Marvel.





	1. The Beginning

The Summer after Graduation felt no different than any other one, Long and Tedious with undertones of boredom laced throughout each day. The brunette girl had consented to going to her grandparents home in Vermont to appease her mother who felt the change would be good for her.

She was not fond of being so far from her home but she rather liked being able to see her cousins whom she hadn't seen in six years and they had been small. They were pretty good kids for the most part but the bad moments were to be expected from two teens and a pre-teen.

The girl had been treated to a shopping spree and a haircut that she had been wanting all year. Her hair had been cut short and poofed up quite often, sticking up at odd moments like it had a mind of its own. She didn't mind though, enjoying her hair and her freedom.

The house was located in a moderately remote area that had many hills that surrounded it and tall trees that made her feel small like she was yet again a tiny child. Everything was calm and peaceful when she was left home alone, everyone else gone to camp or work. The sounds of nature surrounded her as she wrote her stories of the worlds she imagined where everything was different and even better than her own world.

With her stories, she was in control and dictated what happened in these worlds. Occasionally she tortured the characters in these worlds but mostly making their lives perfect and happy.

Her days and nights were filled with longing though as she felt lonely like something was missing from her life. Often she'd lie awake at night trying to figure out what she was missing in her heart. It had eluded her continually but she was eternally hopeful that one day she would find the missing piece. Thus she would remain optimistic until she either found it or died trying.

 


	2. Baby

The dark haired girl woke suddenly, jolting upright and drenched in sweat as she gasped deeply. Her chest was heaving as she attempted to regain her lost air, taking in great mouthfuls of warm air that filled her lungs. Her breathing was broken by low sobs that shook her thin frame as her arms wrapped around her chest to keep herself together. A low whimper bubbled up and escaped her lips, echoing in the dark room and alerting the other person in the room to her discontented state.

"Hey. It's okay, Baby." A low male voice soothed, startling the girl and causing her to cry out in fright. He had been hoping she wouldn't wake and that he would be able to do what he needed to before she woke but there was a change of plans. "Shh, Sweetheart. You're safe."

"Who are you?!" The frightened girl asked, curling up into herself and clutching her blanket to her chest protectively. Her eyes squinted as she tried to locate the mysterious voice when she KNEW she had been alone before bed.

"It's Daddy, Baby." His voice was closer now as warm arms settled around her, holding her ever so gently. "Oh, honey. You're all wet. You'll need to change."

"I don't wanna!" She was panicking, attempting to get away and struggling all the more when she couldn't free herself from his hold. She thrashed around, trying to push away from him as hard as she could but it was like pushing against a wall. He was immovable and her mind cataloged the fact.

"I'm Steve Rogers but you WILL call me Daddy. You needed me and I'm here." Steve spoke firmly, stilling her body and holding her. "Daddy is here now, Baby. So relax. This will make all your adult problems go away if you have Daddy to take care of you."

"Daddy." The brunette sobbed, sagging into his chest and letting him comfort her. It didn't seem so bad to be taken care of and he seemed to really want to do it.

"Daddy has you." Steve's voice was soothing as he stroked his fingers through her hair. He knew she was confused and scared but that was okay. That's why he was there, to care for her and help her give control over. "Let's get Daddy's baby ready for bed and get all comfy. And out of those yucky Big Girl clothes." He let go of her and grabbed the bag he packed.

Steve got out a diaper and a sleeper for her, grabbing the wipes also. Steve's gentle hands undressed her from her soaked clothing, wiped her down and diapered her before putting the sleeper on her. She felt more secure than she had in a long time, accepting the pacifier into her mouth when prompted.

" 'uddle, Daddy?" Her sleepy voice slurred around the pacifier and she forced her eyes open to watch him for an answer.

"Let Daddy get ready for bed and then yes. Daddy will gladly cuddle with you." The blond undressed, tossing his clothes into her hamper and laid down to cuddle his precious baby. This was a decent start to the relationship and he'd be there until he felt she neither needed nor wanted him there.

 


	3. Patience

Bucky had learned patience over his time as an assassin and he was being forced to put his training to use by being made to resist the pretty omega who had caught his attention. The more he had to resist, the more he wanted to her but he couldn't talk to her.

His normally icy eyes followed her form even as his handler nudged him to continue walking. He was being rehabilitated but they didn't want him alone in the streets in case he had a relapse. A shudder passed through his body as he heard a voice raise in anger mixed with fright, automatically heading towards the sound with his senses on high alert.

"Get away from me!" The brunette omega hissed at the blond douchebag alpha who had his hand on her slim arm tightly. The omega was radiating distress and anger, scent sharpening even as Bucky approached.

"Now, don't be like that." The scum was smirking until he was blindsided by an unknown attacker who sent him flying with one hit.

"Thank you." The omega squeaked out, hesitantly touching her savior's arm carefully as he looked like he wanted to kill the other alpha who was getting up slowly. She didn't receive a response except him posturing threateningly in front of her as the offensive alpha approached. He was displaying protection of the omega.

"I'll Fuckin' kill you!" The icy blond snarled, baring his teeth. The shaggy haired brunet alpha just shot his fist out and slugged him in the face, breaking the blond's nose and several teeth based on the noise.

Bucky's handler just watched from nearby, taking notes on his behavior but noting that the aggression was in response to the omega who had caught his attention being threatened. It was a development hopefully in the right direction for the former assassin.

"You okay?" Bucky turned to the omega, eyes scanning her to check for wounds and scowling at the already developing bruise on her pale skin. He didn't receive an answer as she trembled and he sighed, gently squeezing the back of her neck.

"I'm okay." She was shaking though, sniffling quietly. He gave her an unimpressed look, signifying he knew she was lying. The tall alpha opened his arms and she sunk into him, gratefully accepting the comfort he offered to her. He felt no qualms about comforting her, finding it as natural as breathing.

"It's okay, Doll." Bucky spoke gently, petting her hair as she cried into his chest. He felt more normal than he had in a long time, mind firmly focused on soothing the omega in his arms. "He isn't gonna bother ya anymore."

"We should get going." Bucky's handler, a short nondescript ginger, said as he appeared over by them.

"I'll meet you guys later." Bucky glared at the beta assigned to him and then focused back on his omega. He wasn't sure why he'd started thinking of her as his omega but he liked the sound of it. "Let's get you home, Doll."  
He flinched as she whined lowly at his words.

"Don't wanna go home." She mumbled against his chest, clinging to him.

"Why is that, Baby?" He tilted her head up, locking their eyes.

"Not a happy place." The omega admitted, looking down as best she could. She was ashamed of being so weak in front of the kind alpha.

"Tell you what... You can come home with me." He offered impulsively, wanting to make her happy.

"Really?" Her scent lost a bit of the bitterness that came with shame and became more chocolatey.

"Yup." Bucky reflected that it may seem shady to be taking an omega he had just met to his private home but he couldn't bring himself to truly care about the consequences. He simply carried her the couple miles to his home, glaring at anyone who dared look at them oddly. They had no right putting their nose in his business, especially not with his new omega. "Welcome home, my little omega."

"I like it, Alpha." And she truly did like his home. It wasn't completely bare but it wasn't stuffy either. It was simplistic and very homey which drew her in more and relaxed her. It was an open floor plan for the living room and kitchen with a hallway leading off to yet unknown places in the house.

Bucky couldn't help but puff up with pride as he set her down on the sofa. His prospective omega was already pleased with their accommodations.

"Are you hungry?" Bucky knew the implications of the question. How she answered would tell him a lot.

"Yes, Alpha." She answered his unspoken question and looked up at him through her lashes. The Omega was accepting his courtship and allowing him to provide for her.

"I'll be right in there. Do you need the bathroom or anything?" Bucky cupped her cheek with his flesh hand, stroking the soft skin gently.

"No, Alpha." The brunette omega shook her head, pressing more into his touch and sighing softly. He kissed her forehead and then went into the kitchen to make them supper. Bucky was already planning on making a hunting trip into the forest the next day to bring her his first gift that doubled as more proof of his ability to provide for her.

 


	4. Souls

The young woman rubbed her face in Tony's neck, mumbling tiredly as he carried her to their bedroom. "Tony." She whined in his ear lowly, hands on his shirt.

"Go to sleep, Babe." Tony kissed his soulmate's head gently, shifting her carefully and laid her on their dark red sheets.

"Need you. Hate being alone." Her voice was pitiful sounding as her grip around his neck tightened and pulled him down with her.

"I know. Let me change quick." Tony soothed, getting free of her hold and stripping to his silk briefs. He laid down and smiled as she immediately curled up to him. "Night, Baby."

He got no response as she was already sound asleep. The billionaire couldn't help but laugh, knowing she had forced herself to hang on long enough to get him to lay with her. They both slept better together, his nightmares staying away for the most part and her mind settling from the whirlwind it usually was.

The sweet brunette always comforted him after he had one of his nightmares though, reminding him that she was there and that he was okay. He truly loved her and for a reason that befuddled him, she loved him too. The man smiled once more and shifted his hold on her before falling into a deep sleep.

"Tony? Tony, wake up?" Kayla's voice questioned at about 10 am the next day, insistently shaking her lover's shoulder. She hated waking him normally but she felt shaky and anxious.

"Hm?" Tony groaned, opening his eyes and peering at her blearily. He was still more than half asleep at the moment.

"I'm lonely." The hazel eyed girl whispered, looking down at her hands.

"I'm here. Don't worry." Tony sat up, pulling her into his lap and kissing her forehead. "I'm always here, Babe."

He ubderstood how it felt to be lonely and he didn't want her to feel that way. He'd rather be tired and half asleep than leave her lonely and missing him.

"Love you." She mumbled, cuddling into her soulmate and resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Love you too." He smiled, tugging the blanket up more over them and leaning against the headboard for a bit. "Why don't we nap for a bit, yeah? We had a late night."

"Mm." She hummed in agreement, closing her eyes and snuggling into him more. Tony yawned, drifting off shortly after she had.

 


	5. Mate

Steve smiled at the pretty girl that he had knocked over while not paying attention on his walk, helping her up while his mind was screaming 'Mate!' over and over.

Judging by her dazed expression, she was getting the same mental message which made his decision quicker and more easy to make. He threw her over his shoulder and jogged back to the tower, ignoring all the weird looks before taking her in the elevator. The girl hadn't said a word but held onto the back of Steve's shirt tightly as she was jostled by his movements.

The elevator opened on the communal floor and Tony stood waiting with a scowl. "Uh... What the hell, Cap?! Can't just take people!" Tony was exasperated, having gotten a call from security.

"Mine." Steve growled at Tony threateningly, baring his teeth in a snarl and hit the up button. The elevator took them to his floor and he stepped out, still holding her on his strong shoulder. He asked JARVIS to lock down his floor and institute Mate Protocol. It was one of the few protocols that any of them could implement if they found their mate. "Hey Sweetheart. What's your name?"  
He set her down ever so gently, never taking his eyes off hers.

"Kayla... Yours?" She asked quietly, looking down at the ground. The brunette was anxious now, hoping she wouldn't be rejected.

"I'm Steve. Steve Rogers. Please look at me." He ordered gently. The girl looked up at him and blinked as he kissed her deeply, gripping his shirt again. Her knees trembled and he swept her into his arms, carrying her to the nesting room he kept prepared. He'd been wanting to make sure his mate had everything they needed. The nest was filled with lots of soft fabrics, cushions, blankets and some of his clothes that he regularly switched out to make sure they kept his scent on the fabric. He'd been waiting a long time for her and he didn't plan on letting go of her now that he found her. Steve was suddenly grateful for sinking that plane and getting frozen, it had led him to being able to have his mate.

She mewled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and responding to his kiss. Her cheeks were flushed a delicate shade of pink and her eyes were bright.

"My sweet little mate." The blond rumbled in his chest, kissing her neck and laying her down in the center of the room. She was in a basket type part of the room that was filled with soft things that were perfect for the nest. He could tell she was pleased with the nest he had provided and it caused him great satisfaction, a low purr in his chest rumbling through the air.

"My strong mate." Kayla smiled at him, curling up and feeling a deep wash of contentment as he laid down with her. "My mate."

"Yes." His voice was rough as he lightly pressed his teeth to her mating gland but didn't bite down yet. They had plenty of time to get the mating done, for now they'd get to know each other better.

 


	6. Found

Pietro rushed forward, drawn by an elusive scent that seemed to tease his memory. He followed it to a pretty girl who whipped around, glaring at him. His breathing stuttered, catching in his lungs as he looked down abashedly and fidgeting with his shirt.

"You've kept me waiting." Her melodic voice soothed his soul like a balm on sunburn, easing tension he wasn't aware he had. It was so much better in real life than their shared dreams.

"I'm sorry." Pietro stepped closer hesitantly and relaxed as she buried herself into him. "The dreams didn't give much to find you. So it took awhile to get find the right time and place."

 

"Well, what do we do now?" She questioned, feeling stares on them. The girl scowled slightly at the busy bodies, snuggling into Pietro contentedly though. Her face lit up into a grin as she inhaled deeply, committing his scent to memory as he did the same to her. They'd found their other halves to their souls.

"We could go get food and coffee? Discuss where we want to take this from here." Pietro suggested, lightly gripping her waist with his large hands.

"Sounds good, Speedy." The brunette laughed, kissing his cheek while standing on her tiptoes. He held her hand as they walked to a nearby McDonald's. They ordered their food and sat down, telling stories to each other.

"I don't even know your name." Pietro stopped eating, looking at her with big eyes. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to ask for an important thing like her name.

"I'm Kayla. Nice to meet the man of my dreams." Kayla punned as they started eating again, referencing how soulmates meet for the first time in their dreams.

"I don't want a platonic relationship." Pietro started the important part of their conversation, knowing he would put up with whatever she wanted to stay close to her.

"Me either... So we could go on a few dates." Kayla suggested, eating her fries and occasionally dipping one in her milkshake. She enjoyed the salty and sweet combination. "Or we jump right in."

"I really want to kiss you right now." Pietro blurted out, staring at her lips and blushing as he registered what he said. His accent always tended to thicken when he was flustered and he was most definitely flustered.

"So do it, Pietro." She leaned towards him and felt his lips press to hers softly. They kissed until they got kicked out for public displays of affection, laughing as they left. "Not the first time I've been kicked out of McDonald's."

"Oh really?" He teased, squeezing her hand lightly as they roamed the streets.

"Me and my best friend got kicked out into the rain." She laughed.

"You'll have to tell me more." Pietro smiled at her and listened as she talked about her friends, enjoying that she wanted to tell him about the ones she cares about.

 


	7. Faces

"Are you aware your face could stick like that?" The brunette teased the man with a bow as he was squinting slightly and his forehead was furrowed in concentration.

"Are you aware that I don't care?" Clint snorted, looking at the girl who interrupted him.

"How nice." She narrowed her eyes. "Knew you were a smartass."

"So you found me. We're soulmates. Whoo." Clint put his bow away. "Judging by the color and where mine is positioned, we're not a platonic bond."

"You are very blunt." Kayla sighed. "Where is yours?"

"Around my back. Yours?" He was openly curious, checking her out.

"Starts at my thigh and ends at my knee." Kayla hummed, rocking on her feet.

"Definitely not platonic." Clint put his hands on her shoulders as she looked at him. She stepped closer and tipped her head as his mouth descended on hers in a hungry kiss. His hands moved to her hips and squeezed lightly as his tongue plundered her mouth. "Fuck. I wanna get used to that."

Kayla could definitely agree, tugging the archer back into another kiss that left them breathless. His hold tightened on her, keeping his forehead against hers.

"Think I'll keep you." She winked at him and then yelped as he grabbed her butt with both hands. "Wanna go back to my place?"

"Gonna bond you if I do." He stated plainly, not beating around the bush.

"At least get me dinner first." Kayla joked and he nodded seriously, dragging her to a little restaurant. They sat and ate, chatting quietly about themselves before heading to her place after getting her car. Clint couldn't recall ever being so nervous yet excited about something.

"C'mere." Clint rumbled, kissing her once they made it inside and she shut the door. He lifted her up, prompting her to wrap her legs around him and groaning at the nearness of their soulmarks. There was just two layers of fabric between them and he was determined to have her.

Her arms held onto his neck, kissing him while he carried her through the house after she gave him directions to her bedroom. "This door."

"Fuck... Need you so bad, Baby." Clint growled lowly, walking in and kicking the door shut behind them.

"So take me, Clint." She tugged his shirt off when he set her on the bed, exposing his torso to her. "Take me all night long."

"Keep talking like that and I will." Clint was ready to go, cock straining against his zipper and body tingling. He pulled her dress off and took in the sight that was all his now, drinking in her body with his eyes and looking at her thigh where his handwriting was clear as day.

He moved over her, feeling out her mood which was aroused yet playful as she tugged at the button of his pants. Her slim fingers tugged the zipper down carefully and then touched him through his boxers, massaging him until his underwear were completely tented and he was growling in his chest with need.

 


	8. Calm

His hands were gripping her too tightly, his lips were more forceful than usual as he kissed her. His eyes were not the soft blue grey they normally were, they were a hard steel grey color that signified the Soldier and not her lover. She whimpered against his mouth and turned her head to get some air, chest heaving as his lips moved to her neck and left large marks.

"Bucky, wait. Please." The brunette pleaded, trying to break him from his frenzy. She winced as his hands tightened slightly on her slim hips, knowing she would bruise. "You're hurting me!"

He froze, loosening his hold and then backing away from her like he'd hurt her even more. His eyes were wide as he looked at her now that his mind had cleared from the Soldier. He caught her automatically as she jumped up, the brunette omega clinging to him to prevent him from leaving.

"This is the third time this month that I've hurt you by losing control. I'm just not good for you." Bucky spoke lowly, eyes shadowed as he looked at the ground and not the girl in his arms.

"You just lose yourself is all." Kayla whispered fiercely, holding tightly to him. "You're bound to have relapses after being brainwashed for how long?"

"I **HATE** hurting you!" He growled, scent filling with aggression as his temper flared sharply. "I'm supposed to protect you."

"You do protect me, Love." She soothed, kissing each part of his face. "You keep me safe, love me, and spoil me."

Bucky sighed and walked backwards until he hit the couch and sat down with her in his lap. He nosed at her neck, trailing kisses along the violent splotches he'd marked her skin with in his frenzy and rubbing her sore hips. This was a conversation they had every so often.

"Love you, Doll... I'm gonna get better for us. So I don't hurt you again." Bucky promised, cradling her face in his palms and kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes." She smiled radiantly, heart practically singing with joy at the crisis averted.

Bucky held her carefully, starting a gentle back massage to ease her tensed muscles that had built up and monitoring her scent closely until he was satisfied with her happiness and contentment.

"I got you, Baby. Forever." Bucky whispered into her hair, cradling her close.

 


	9. Help

"When I'm kissin you, it all starts makin' sense." Kayla sang, dancing in her bedroom and having a mini party all by herself. She never noticed the bright glow as a male appeared in her room until she turned around and came face to chest with him. Him being Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

"HOLY BEJEBUS!" She screamed, clutching her chest and backing up. This was not on her agenda for the day.

"Sorry for intruding, Ma'am. I'm not really sure how I got here." Steve apologized profusely, blushing before inhaling deeply. "Your heat is coming, a few hours at most." He blurted out.

"Ah..." She stared at him, mouth gaping open slightly. 'Is his sense of smell really that good?!'

"Will your alpha arrive soon?" Steve couldn't smell any traces of one on her or in the room but felt prudent to ask to ensure he wouldn't be getting into a fight over an omega.

"I don't have one." She looked down morosely, holding her hands together.

"You go through the heats alone?" Steve sounded worried, knowing it would be painful for her to go through it alone.

"I don't have anyone to help me." Kayla frowned at the topic, wishing to just die to escape it.

"I know we just met but... I could help you." He spit out the words in his mind, saying it before he lost his courage.

"Really?" She squinted suspiciously at the alpha. "Why would you want to?"

"You smell so freakin good and I feel the need to have you. Like not just sexually." Steve's mouth moved faster than his brain and he realized how creepy that sounded. "Shoot... That came out super creepy and weird. I'm sorry."

"Just a bit." Kayla snorted. "But I'll accept your offer."

"Really?!" The blond kissed the girl quickly before seating himself on the bed.

"Slow down, Romeo. You said a few hours. We have time." She petted his hair. "Let's go eat and stock the nesting room."

"Yeah." He took another deep breath and tasted the pheromones in the air, monitoring her. His senses were on high alert as the omega's heat drew near, making him slightly paranoid and overprotective. He heard her whine low in her throat as he brushed against her while they walked into the kitchen. "Shh, My Omega. Alpha is here." Steve soothed.

She nodded, blushing adorably and hurrying to get them food. She fried up a bunch of steak, setting a large plate in front of him first and then sitting next to him with her plate. She'd be staying close to him for the next week which would consist of her heat and him being overprotective.

 


	10. Drunk

"You are drunk..." Tony sighed, looking at the two giggling girls who were on the floor. He called Clint for assistance with the drunks in his hallway, looking put out.

"Smells like a brewery." Clint noted, heaving Lizzy over his shoulder and following Tony who carried Kayla.

"They had a drinking contest..." Stark facepalmed with his free hand, groaning.

"That would do it." The archer noted, checking on Lizzy's breathing and heartbeat.

"Come on. You gotta put your clothes on." Tony was attempting to wrestle the squirming brunette back into her clothes that had been shed at some point in time.

"Freedom!" Kayla screamed, kicking Tony's leg and running away while still mostly undressed.

"Fuck my life... Rogers is gonna kill me." Tony moaned in pain, rubbing his aching shin.

"Why am I gonna kill you?" Steve had just come in to take his girlfriend back to their floor after going for a run.

"And why is Kayla running around half-naked?" Bucky had caught the drunk girl and carried her over his shoulder as she mumbled to herself and patted his butt like she was playing the bongos.

"She and Lizzy had a drinking contest." Tony grumbled, handing Kayla's clothing over to Steve who went by Bucky. He was too old for this shit and his body let him know.

"And you let them?" Steve had his "Captain America Is Disappointed In You" face on, glaring slightly.

"I was in the lab. JARVIS had to notify me that they were in my stash." The billionaire genius scowled right back.

"I wanna take a bath." Kayla whined in Bucky’s ear, having wriggled herself enough to get her mouth there.

"A bath is a good idea." Steve nodded, leaving with Bucky and Drunky who resumed her Bucky Butt Touching.

"Doll... I'm gonna spank ya if ya don't quit." Bucky sighed dramatically, feeling no real annoyance with her.

"Spank me, Daddy." She wriggled again, groping his butt with both her hands while cackling.

"Oh god." Steve groaned, wondering how on earth he ended up with them as his lovers. The trio made their way to the bathroom on their floor to bathe, JARVIS having filled the tub to their preferred temperature.

"I think it's hot." Bucky snickered, kissing the hip near the side of his face.

"Of course you do, Buck." Steve smacked Bucky’s ass before taking their inebriated girlfriend and stripping her down completely. Bucky undressed himself and got in the tub before taking their drunk, watching Steve openly as he undressed also and got in.

 


	11. Good

Pietro was kissing a blond girl, pressing her into the wall and lifting her as her long legs wrapped around his hips. He was very aroused and still had yet to find his soulmate so he filled the void with cheap and easy women.

"Can you not?" A girl's sharp voice barked, speaking the words Pietro both wanted yet dreaded to hear. He was damaged goods and he was sure no one would want him. He nearly dropped the girl in his arms but managed to set her down safely before turning to the girl who had spoken.

"I am very sorry." He apologized and watched her scowl deepen. She was clearly not pleased by this turn of events.

"Nope. Not dealing with this." The brunette girl pivoted and started walking away as he stared dumbly. He scrambled after her, following.

"Stop!" He called, grabbing her wrist and watching as she stopped short at the unintentional order he had issued. "Fuck. I am sorry." He swore, holding onto her still though.

"Why did it have to be you?" The girl spoke to the ground, glaring at it. "Shoot me now. Ugh."

He felt hurt listening to her and simply threw her over his shoulder. Pietro carried her to Avengers Tower and to his apartment there, locking the floor down with Mate Protocol.

"No more talking like that." He ordered, setting her on his bed carefully before checking her over. "You are my mate, like it or not." He frowned.

"Fine." She growled lowly at him until he bared his teeth at her and pressed his mouth to her throat in warning. The noise stopped abruptly, submission taking over her body.

"Watch it. I don't like being growled at." He couldn't understand why she was acting like this. His hands smoothed over her cheeks and held her head gently while he kissed her forehead.   
"Good girl, love." He monitored her reaction to the praise.

She had sunk into his touch, looking vulnerable and trusting that he'd take care of her. Her face turned confused at the praise though, yet very pleased.

"I'm a good girl even being mean?" She gaped at him, wondering if he was testing her and was going to punish her anyways.

"Your behavior is bad. You yourself are a good girl inside, Bunny." Pietro soothed, kissing her forehead again and sat next to her to talk. "I know you are not pleased with this but we will try to make it work."

 


	12. Fathers

Howard Stark stared at the man they claimed was his future son, a dark haired man named Anthony Edward Stark. He could faintly see the resemblance in the hair and eyes, the darker complexion and the nose. "So... You are my son."

"Yeah..." Tony looked both wary and hostile at the same time, keeping an arm around his soulmate tightly. Her entire body leaned into Tony, letting him guard her in his own way. It sent a pain through Howard's heart as he hadn't met his own soulmate yet.

"And she is your soulmate?" Howard asked curiously, examining the girl who sighed.

"Yes. Problem?" Tony barked, unable to help the old feelings of resentment bubbling up at the sight of his father.

"No. You're very lucky to find yours." The younger looking Stark said, nodding slowly.

"I know I am." Tony relaxed slightly, no longer scowling as much. His soulmate was an enormous place of pride for him, a treasure he'd guard forever.

"More like I'm the lucky one." The brunette girl spoke for the first time. Her voice was sweet yet with an edge of steel under that hinted at yet unknown strengths.

"This happens a lot." A curly haired male in a lab coat said, watching the now bickering couple. "They're both very stubborn especially when it comes to each other."

"But they're happy?" Howard questioned the new man in the room.

"Oh totally. Tony turns into a giant teddy bear when he's with her." Bruce laughed. "She can take his mood from 100 back to 0 and vice versa."

"I do not have moods!" Tony protested, catching part of their conversation and glaring at Bruce playfully. "Brucie- Bear! I thought we had something!"

"You do too." Kayla snorted, hugging Tony tightly and kissing his cheek.

"You wound me so." Tony sighed dramatically.

"This is amazing." Howard looking around at the lab, marveling at some of the equipment.

"I'll be back. Grampy One-Arm found Amazon and Thor's alcohol. C'mon, Bruce. You can help me." Kayla dragged Bruce out by the hand, snickering to herself. 

Tony and his father stared at each other awkwardly and then started discussing the various equipment and how it's changed through the years. They found themselves having fun while doing it, losing track of time.

"Bucky!" Kayla scolded, taking Bucky's phone. "Sober you will love you tomorrow. $756.73 spent tonight."

"What did he buy?!" Bruce blinked, looking over her shoulder at the phone.

"Better question is what didn't he buy?" Kayla cackled, looking through his purchases while petting Bucky's hair as he clung to her hips. "Aw, Baby... Let's get you to bed."

 


	13. Tea

Bruce hesitantly traced the words on his abdomen, gasping softly at the flare of warmth. It relaxed his muscles of his ever present tension and he sighed softly.

  
"Were are you?" He asked softly in the air. He'd been searching while traveling the world, never find his soulmate and he was close to giving up. He sighed once more, feeling worn out again.

"Dr. Banner, are you in need of assistance?" FRIDAY asked politely.

"No, thank you." Bruce responded, making his way to the communal floor and then stopping short at the sight of a pretty brunette girl.

"Brucie! Meet Kayla!" Tony grinned widely, looking at his Science Bro who still was frozen.

"Uh. You have nice hair." Bruce said intelligently before smacking himself in the face. ' _Really?! You have nice hair?! How dumb am I!?'_

"I use tea tree." Kayla snorted, smiling. _'Why is he so cute?'_

"Oh fuck me..." Bruce whispered, locking eyes with her. His heart was staying steady thanks to him keeping his breathing slow and even and not letting himself freak.

"Do you guys know each other?" Tony snorted, looking confused.

"We're soulmates. He said my words." Kayla hummed lowly, looking delighted.

"And she said mine." Bruce approached slowly, not wanting to scare her. Tony looked between the two with a huge wicked smirk as he registered what he had been told.

"Why don't you guys go to Bruce's floor and get to know each other?" Tony grinned, shooing them towards the elevator gleefully. They both nodded and entered in the elevator.

"So. You like my hair?" Kayla said conversationally.

"I couldn't get the words I truly wanted to say out." Bruce admitted. "I thought you're very pretty." He held her hand loosely in case she wanted to pull away.

"Bruce." She smiled, squeezing his hand and stopping in his hallway. Her small hands framed his face, holding him place as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly to show her affection.

"I turn into a Giant, Green rage monster." He warned, squeezing her hips lightly.

"I know. I trust you." She wasn't afraid, leaning into him and smiling against his chest. "I'll prove it."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead in contentment.


	14. Trials

Steve wasn't sure how he'd agreed to this but he had and he wasn't gonna back out, already feeling aroused at the thought of what was coming. He blinked as the light was suddenly flooding the room, showing his partners for the evening which were the Winter Soldier, the God of Thunder and his brother the Trickster God. They were all men who could put him down without much trouble, even Loki who was gifted in his magic.

"Look how pretty Stevie looks." Bucky's voice was amused, sharp icy blue eyes skimming over the pair of women's panties Steve was in as requested. He was entirely smooth, not really growing much body hair on most of his body and Nat had waxed his genitals without much question. The panties were lacy and green with red and blue accents on them, specially made to fit the super-soldier. 

"He does look delectable." Loki spoke next, green eyes looking at the pink nipples just waiting to be bitten and sucked on. 

"I agree, Brother." Thor spoke lowly, approaching first and running his fingertips along Steve's jaw before leaning down and kissing him thoroughly. "Sargent Barnes, I do believe that he'll be a good boy."

Steve practically whimpered, cock twitching at Thor's words. He loved being praised, could get off on it too. He didn't move otherwise, hands flat on his thighs as he knelt on the bed with his knees spread to show off his panties.

"Stevie's always a good boy." Bucky rasped, reaching out with his metal hand and squeezing Steve through the lace covering his cock. "Steve's been looking forward to this for a while. Haven't you been, Doll?"

"Yes, Bucky." Steve whispered, fighting the urge to get down on his knees and worship every cock in the room. He couldn't help tilting his head back and baring his neck to them, exposing the pale skin just waiting to be marked.

"Loki, why don't you give him something to do?" Bucky smirked, stepping back for the Trickster who came forward and ran long fingers through Steve's blond hair.

"Steven. Undress me." Loki started simple, watching as the blond scrambled off the bed and started removing his garments. He raised an eyebrow as Steve nuzzled his bare stomach, allowing the contact as Steve's hands removed his final piece of clothing. "You did well."

"Thank you." Steve breathed out, kneeling with his hands behind his back now and waiting for the next order.

"Keep going with him, Loki." Bucky was stripping Thor, the God having undressed him already.

"Put your mouth to use." Loki ordered, Steve moving to kneel between Loki's legs once he sat on the edge of the bed. Steve didn't even think about what he was doing, taking the dark haired god into his mouth and sucking. Loki's elegant fingers tangled into the blond's hair, guiding him at the pace he wanted and pushing Steve's head all the way down. Steve had no real gag reflex anymore, taking the long length into his throat easily and swallowing around him.

"Brother, let me prepare the good girl for what's to come." Thor was trying a different approach, hearing the moan that came from Steve's throat as he was pulled off of Loki's cock. Thor laid Steve down, marking up the pale skin as he made his way down to the damp fabric between Steve's thighs and licking the tip through it. The god felt how the fabric was strained again and he snapped the waistband against Steve's hip, earning a mewl. "Don't ruin your lovely undergarments, Steve."

"M sorry." Steve whined lowly, writhing as the god teased his length through the panties and bucking his hips up. Thor's hands pressed down and held him tightly.

"Don't move, Steve. You'll be punished." Thor warned, seeing how Loki was putting Sargent Barnes' mouth to use also. He tugged the panties down and tossed them to the side, pulling Steve's legs over his shoulders and licking a stripe up his right thigh before doing the same to the other side. "Good Girl. Doing so very good for me."

"Please. Please." Steve gasped out, whining as Thor flicked his tongue over his pink rim and then nibbled lightly. "Oh!" He'd cleaned himself out with an enema earlier in the day and washed thoroughly to make sure he was entirely clean for the experience.

"Our good girl, yes? Such a good perfect girl." Loki crooned from nearby, having finished with Sargent Barnes who was palming himself as they watched Thor play with Steve. They all heard the loud whimper from Steve at Loki's words. "Really does like that, doesn't he?" He murmured in Bucky's ear.

"It's not something we've tried with him before but definitely gonna use it again." Bucky whispered back, watching as Thor drove Steve crazy with his tongue and fingers. 

"Need to finish!" Steve wailed, having been brought the edge and held back many times. He found his hands restrained by Loki sitting near his head, the green eyed god smirking.

"Not until we say so. Correct, Sargent?" Loki's smooth voice was filled with a smirk the size of Texas.

"That's right. Stevie, you know the rules." Bucky spoke sternly, grabbing Steve's pecs like he would breasts and squeezing. "Thor, let's get 'em started. He's been prepared enough."

"As you wish." Thor rose, displaying his large member to them all.

"I'll take her pretty little hole first. Thor, why don't you try her mouth?" Bucky smirked wickedly, pulling Steve onto his hands and knees on the bed. He was definitely enjoying this, his prominent erection displaying the fact. Bucky's flesh hand guided his member to Steve's entrance pressing the tip into him before pushing in slowly, feeling the give of the ring of muscles as he slid. 

"Open wide, Pretty Woman." Thor murmured, pushing into Steve's mouth and feeling how Steve started to do his job with gusto. He gazed along Steve's back and watched Bucky fucking into the other blond brutally, taking him harshly which pushed Steve back and forth on his cock.

It didn't take Thor long to finish in Steve's mouth, giving him the fluids he wanted so desperately and then pulling himself free and moving back for Loki who took his place. The blond god stroked himself, watching as Bucky's face twisted and snarled as he finished in Steve.

"Stevie, be our great girl and show Thor some of your flexibility." Bucky ordered, watching Steve pull off of Loki and had his face coated in white as the trickster finished on him.

~Five hours~

The group was finally finished, both gods finally looking sweaty and disheveled and both super-soldiers sore and happy. At some point, it had turned into screw both Bucky and Steve senseless and make them scream themselves hoarse.

"Lay down." Bucky grumbled, yanking Loki down next to him and cuddling up to the dark haired god whose cool skin felt like aloe on a sunburn. He buried his face in Loki's chest and breathed in the faint wintergreen scent that sent a shudder through his bones.

"Still enough energy to be bossy. Thor, I don't think we did our job." Loki teased quietly, getting Thor's attention briefly.

"We must not have." Thor was currently under a limp Steve who was practically purring with contentment as he laid on top of the god. "Well. Stevie's a happy girl."

"Seems like I'll have to teach Bucky a lesson." Loki smirked, feeling how Bucky rolled in a ball against his side. "I'm just joking."

"Too tired." Bucky passed out with his head on Loki's chest as Steve was already out like a light.

 


	15. Purr

Steve mewled, arching his back as Thor rubbed a hand down it before the god stroked his tail. He was stretched out across both Thor and Loki's laps, being petted and scratched.

"Such a pretty kitty." Loki crooned, stroking the light colored ears that poked up from Steve's hair. He felt how Steve tilted his head into his hand, getting the petting where he wanted it and sighing happily. "He's so soft."

"When Friend Tony said they had an incident in Doctor Richards' lab, this is not what I expected." Thor commented, sliding a hand down to Steve's butt and squeezing lightly. The God of Thunder really enjoyed how Steve was even more responsive like this and even more clingy to both of them, Bucky being gone on a mission. "But I do enjoy it." He rubbed his thumb over Steve's hole, finding a liquid dripping out.

"Don't tease him, Brother." Loki scolded, feeling how Steve bucked back into Thor's hand. "Poor boy does not understand the new sensory inputs he's getting." Loki could be kind at times especially with those that were HIS.

"He's wet down here, Loki." Thor showed Loki his thumb which was shiny from the fluids that dripped from Steve's hole.

"Curious." Loki spoke, allowing Steve to climb all the way in his lap and rest his head on the god's shoulder. "Why don't you make something for him to eat?"

"Okay, Loki." Thor knew Loki would discuss what he thought the fluids were once they had fed their neko. The taller blond went into the kitchen, making a large plate of tuna sandwiches for Steve and a few roast sandwiches for Loki and himself before returning to the living room where Loki was petting Steve.

"Tuna~" Steve crawled off Loki and accepted the plate of sandwiches, devouring them quickly and looking pleased as his tail swished slightly. He rubbed against Thor, purring loudly and climbing all over the God of Thunder much to Loki's amusement.

"Steven, please. Sit down." Thor begged, tilting his face back away from Steve's ears which kept twitching into his nose. Steve just purred even more, rubbing his face along Thor's neck and jaw before kneading his chest. "Fine, you can do that."

"So how did this happen?" Loki didn't get the whole story. He neatly finished his sandwiches and wiped his hand on a paper towel, sitting back and watching Thor.

"Doctor Reed Richards was doing an experiment and it rebounded off a metal plate, hitting Steven and then this." Thor explained, holding the Neko to his chest and cuddling him as the smaller blond took a nap.

"Mortals." Loki said derisively and then reached over to stroke Steve's hair back out of his face. "But for now, we'll take care of Steven."

~Two hours later~

Steve woke up, whining and rubbing against the cushion he was laying on. His tail flicked back and forth as he mewled loudly, gathering the attention of the two gods who had gone into another room to talk for a bit. They returned to the living room and took in the sight of Steve rubbing against a pillow desperately, thighs soaked and dripping.

"Is this... Normal?" Thor hurried over to Steve, kneeling down and running a hand along the Neko's back before leaning back as Steve presented his dripping bottom to him. "Oh."

"I don't think it is, Brother... Although I don't know much about Man-Cats." Loki sniped, leaning on the wall and observing for a moment. 

"Pleaseeeee." Steve had crawled onto Thor's lap and rubbing himself against the God in a distinctly sexual way.

"What could go wrong?" Loki added, smirking slightly.

~Two weeks later~

"This is what could." Steve still had the cat attributes, tail whipping sharply through the air as he held a pregnancy test. "You two got me pregnant!"

"Oops." Loki spoke simply, drawing their irate kitty-boy into his lap and smoothing down his hair. "I believe we should take you back to Asgard."

"Perhaps our healers could fix your cat condition." Thor added, pressing a kiss to Steve's nose and then his forehead.

"I kind of like being a cat." Steve admitted, cuddling into Loki and purring.

 


	16. Life

"Alright. Pose guys!" The photographer ordered, eyeing the actors closely as they assembled themselves. Her keen amber eyes looked them over, flicking a loose piece of hair out of her face.

Chris Evans snagged Sebastian by the wrist, yanking him into his lap and wrapping an arm around his waist. Sebastian's arm wrapped around Chris' neck as Hemsworth held his face with one hand firmly. Tom snickered and took position slightly behind Seb and grabbed his chest, smirking widely. Evans pointed at Sebastian's face like "Look at this cutie".

"Perfect, you guys." The photographer smiled, snapping several photos and then having them do a few other poses before releasing them to their interview.

~At Stan-Evans-Hiddleston-Hemsworth Manor 1~

Sebastian was half asleep as Hemsworth carried him from the car, cheek on the Australian's broad shoulder. He hadn't slept well the night before, nervous about the photo shoot and interview.

"Our boy is tired." Tom's smooth voice sounded very fond as he followed Hemsworth up to the master bedroom.

"He missed you guys. And the interviews always make him anxious." Hemsworth chuckled lowly as Evans joined their procession.

"True." Chris agreed with Hemsworth, yawning slightly. "I hate early flights so much..."

"But now you're on break like the rest of us." Tom turned to his shorter lover, grabbing Evans in an embrace followed by a kiss. The Brit cupped the back of his bearded boyfriend's neck, turning their kiss more passionate as his tongue probed into the American's mouth.

"Hey now. Don't wake our boy." Hemsworth was amused, undressing a mostly asleep Sebastian to tuck him in. "Take it to the other bedroom if you want to do that."

"Mm." Tom guided Chris into their other bedroom, specifically purposed for their BDSM sessions but also used for if one or two of them were sleeping in the main bedroom.

"Hemmy?" Seb mumbled, peering tiredly at the Australian who turned back to him.

"Yes, Seb?" Hemsworth smiled at the Romanian, cupping his cheek carefully.

"Cuddle?" Seb reached up for the Australian, very cuddly 90% of the time especially while sleepy.

"Sure, Babe." Chris H stripped to his boxers, sliding under the covers with the dark haired male and bringing his shorter partner to his chest. "Better?"

"Hm." Seb mumbled, nuzzling his chest and falling back asleep.

"I take that as a yes." Chris H laughed quietly, settling in for his own nap as Evans and Tom had sex in the other room.

 


	17. Trust

Tony whined lowly, feeling a hand tugging at his collar. A cold brush against his chin told him it was Bucky and he tilted his head down slightly to press his face into the metal hand of one of his dominants.

"Put your arms behind your back after you get naked, Doll." Bucky's low voice ordered and he scrambled to obey. Tony folded his clothes like Steve always made him do and put them into the hamper. He put his arms behind him and waited for his next instructions. "Good boy. Stevie'll be home soon and we're gonna give him a treat."

Tony keened lightly at the praise, shuffling closer to Bucky who pushed him to his knees carefully and pulled out a set of restraints. His upper arms had wide leather cuffs on them that were chained together but loose enough to keep his arms in a comfortable position. His wrists had slightly smaller leather cuffs that held them close together with a single chain that connected them to his upper arms.

"Who do you belong to, Tony?" Bucky stroked his thumb over Tony's full lower lip.

"You and Steve." Tony nodded, taking Bucky's thumb into his mouth after and sucking on it like it was his cock.

"And what are we to you?" Bucky sounded amused, pulling his thumb free and smearing the saliva on Tony's cheek.

"My masters. My Sirs and my Daddies." Tony whimpered. "My Captain and my Sergeant."

"So good." Bucky smirked, cupping Tony's chin. "JARVIS, how long til Stevie gets here?"

"Approximately 30 seconds, Sargeant Barnes." JARVIS responded and exactly 30 seconds later, the elevator doors opened. Steve stepped out, looked around and made his way to the bedroom to find his lovers.

"Well hello there." Steve smirked, seeing Tony right away as Bucky had positioned him across from the door. "Are we having a session?"

"Just a treat for you." Bucky chuckled, palming himself as Steve approached. Steve's long fingers tangled in Tony's hair, his other arm wrapping around Bucky's waist.

"I like it." Steve kissed Bucky for a second before letting go to tug Tony lightly by the hair. "Turn around, Sub."

Tony shuffled on his knees, feeling himself harden at the knowledge that he was at their mercy. His pretty brown eyes looked up at his Captain, silently begging to be touched.

"Did you miss me?" Steve cupped Tony's chin, squeezing lightly and waiting.

"Always, Sir." Tony panted slightly, answering earnestly.

"Good boy. Bucky, was he good?" Steve addressed his co-dominant.

"Very good. He obeyed the rules perfectly." Bucky squeezed the back of Tony's neck lightly and Tony mewled. "He had cum shakes too. Just like you wanted him to drink."

"Excellent." Steve looked pleased. His cock was straining against his pants. "I'll give him a treat now. What do you say, Tony?"

"Please, Captain. Thank you, Master." Tony didn't take his eyes off of his Captain's groin.

"Such good manners." Steve spoke approvingly, removing his belt and undoing his pants. He shoved them down his thighs and his cock sprang free, hitting Tony's face with a lewd noise. "Suck me, Baby."

Tony moaned happily, kissing the base of the large member and nuzzling the thatch of trimmed blond hair. It was the only place Steve really had body hair. He placed small kitten licks on the tip, tasting his master and then licking his way down the thick vein along the underside. He returned to the tip and took the bulbous red head into his mouth, sucking like it was a lollipop.

He worked his way down slowly, taking Steve's large cock into his throat and holding it there for a few seconds. Tony pulled back up, applying a steady suction the whole way up and then bobbing his head. The part Italian loved having either of his masters with their cocks in his mouth, loving the way they tasted.

"Look at those pretty red lips." Bucky reached a hand out to touch the corner of Tony's mouth where it was wrapped around Steve's large shaft. "You're a little cock sucker, huh? He can't get enough of it. Damn near sucked my soul out through my cock."

"Fuck." Steve cursed, tangling his fingers back into Tony's hair and used his grip to hold Tony's head while he fucked his mouth. "He always does. He loves having a cock in his mouth."

"I used his mouth every morning, fed him my cum and then fed him breakfast." Bucky's grin was lustful, remembering the many blow jobs he had gotten recently.

"Good. He needs lots of cum in his belly." Steve tugged Tony's curls, feeling the vibrations from Tony's moans around his cock. "Gotta feed him what he needs and wants."

"Fuck yeah." Bucky pulled his own cock out, moving to kneel behind Tony and pulling the glass plug from inside of him. He coated his cock in lube and pressed against the pucker that never seemed to fully lose its tightness no matter how stuffed he was.  "Gonna make our boy scream for us."

He brought his metal hand up and tweaked one of Tony's nipples, feeling how the smaller male arched into him. His hips pressed forward, sinking into Tony's hole and feeling how he stretched around his cock. Their sub mewled around the cock in his mouth, pressing his hips back.

"Yessssss." Steve hissed, hips snapping back and forth as he plundered Tony's mouth with his cock. He pulled back slightly so the head was sitting on Tony's tongue, growling low in his chest as he orgasmed and filled Tony's mouth with his seed. "Let me see, Tony."

Tony opened his mouth, showing the white fluids Steve had given him. He waited until his Captain nodded and then he swallowed, moaning happily.

"Color, Tony." Steve ordered, gripping his boy's chin.

"Green, sir." Tony wriggled his hips back more on Bucky's cock, wanting the other man to just fuck him already.

"Okay. Bucky, give him what he wants." Steve stroked himself slowly, taking the edge off as he waited his turn for the little pink hole.

"Got it." Bucky grabbed Tony's bound arms and held tightly. His legs spread slightly, balancing himself and started a hard pace into their Sub. The front of Bucky's legs and the back of Tony's quickly turned a bright shade of red as Bucky fucked Tony harshly.

"Masterrrrr!" Tony screamed, his cock bobbing in the air.

"You don't get to cum yet, baby." Steve knelt down and grabbed the base of Tony's cock, squeezing lightly. "Let your Sergeant fill you full and then I will."

"Captain." Tony whimpered, teary eyed with pleasure. His whole body was tingling and he wanted to cum so badly but he wanted to obey. He wanted to be their good boy.

"I know, Sugar. But you can do it." Steve cupped Tony's cheek, rubbing under his eye with the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears.

Bucky snarled as he held both of Tony's elbows for leverage while jack knifing himself into Tony, using his hole brutally as he hit his orgasm. He hunched over Tony, panting heavily as he filled his hole. "Fuck. Goddamn."

"Color, Tony?" Steve didn't move yet, Tony got overwhelmed sometimes after being fucked and having sucked one of them off.

"Y-yellow." Tony stuttered out, needing his Captain to hold him for a minute.

"Oh, baby." Steve murmured, moving closer and letting Tony lean into him after Bucky carefully released his arms. "You're doing so good, Babe."

"So very amazing for us." Bucky held Tony from behind. The two super-soldiers sandwiched Tony between them, covering him with their warmth and safety. "You okay, baby doll?"

"Yes, Sergeant." Tony nodded against Steve's chest where his head rested. "Green, sirs. Green."

"Okay, Sugar." Steve kissed the top of Tony's head before he moved behind Tony as Bucky pulled out. He had Tony bend forward, Bucky gripping his shoulders to keep him from tipping face first into the floor. Steve leaned down, looking at the reddened hole that dripped a tiny bit.

Steve unhooked the restraints and flipped Tony onto his back, hooking Tony's legs over his shoulders. His hands held Tony's hips as he dipped his head and swiped his tongue over the hole, tasting him and knowing Bucky had clearly kept their boy clean. He pushed his tongue through the ring of muscle, licking the hot walls and sucking lightly. He couldn't get enough and tongue fucked Tony, thrusting his tongue as far in as he could and then sucking hard. Steve was very enthusiastic as he ate Tony out, holding him carefully as Tony's legs held onto him.

"Captain!" Tony gasped, trying not to squirm. He knew he would have a cock ring put on and left with no relief.

Steve lightly dragged his teeth over Tony's rim, hearing the little moans above him. He pulled back and slicked his cock, rubbing the tip over the puffy hole. Their sub mewled but didn't move, being their good boy.

"Good." Steve praised, pushing in slowly. His large hands gripped Tony's hips, holding him as his cock split the smaller man. He watched himself disappearing inside of Tony, feeling how the slick walls gripped his cock.

"Our Sub loves having a cock in him." Bucky smirked, straddling Tony's chest and helped Tony take his cock in his mouth. "Fuck, Doll. Even when laying down you do so good."

Steve leaned forward and kissed between Bucky's shoulder blades, sucking on the edge of the bone when he turned his head slightly. The blond drew his hips back slowly and then snapped them forward, hearing the little punched out noise escape from the man under them. Steve built up his rhythm, driving in each time Bucky thrust into Tony's mouth.

"Shit. Gonna cum, Doll." Bucky warned, pulling Tony's hair and driving himself in faster before stilling with a long drawn out groan. He filled Tony's mouth completely with his seed, enough some of it dripped out. "Don't waste it, Sub."

Tony swallowed eagerly and licked around his mouth, cleaning up any that had dripped. He whined as Bucky moved off of him, looking at him pitifully.

"Now Stevie can fuck you even better." Bucky soothed, smoothing a hand through Tony's hair.

Steve grunted in agreement, spreading his own legs with Tony's over his thighs. He used the new position to fuck harder in, smirking at the obscene noises that came from Tony as his hole was used so thoroughly. He leaned down and took one dark nipple in his mouth, sucking harshly and then froze at what Tony said.

"Y-yellow." Tony needed to stop for a second, trembling. Steve released the nipple from his mouth and switched from holding Tony down to just smoothing his hands over the tan thighs.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Steve pulled Tony upright in his lap, feeling how the other man curled into him. He tucked Tony's head under his chin, oozing protectiveness.

"Too much. Got scared." Tony slurred slightly, pressing his face into Steve's warm chest. He trusted them and they knew it but sometimes he'd get frightened.

"We've got you, Sugar." Steve soothed, watching Bucky approach. The shaggy haired formed assassin knelt down, rubbing Tony's back. "Do you want to move onto the bed?"

"Anything you need, Doll." Bucky promised, pressing his lips to Tony's shoulder.

"Please, Captain?" Tony's voice was low. Steve rose carefully, feeling himself slip from Tony's hole and hearing the whine of loss from Tony.

"Hold on, Baby." Steve shushed him, positioning them so Tony would be riding him.

"Thank you, Sirs." Tony breathed out, splaying his fingers out on Steve's shoulders as he was penetrated again. Steve held him carefully, fucking him with slow strokes that made his whole body tingle and warmth to fill him. "Faster? Please?"

"Good boy." Bucky praised, sitting cross-legged close to them. He watched Steve plant his feet more firmly on the bed and thrust up into Tony.

Tony cried out with each thrust, digging his fingers into Steve's shoulders as his body arched. "Please?"

"Cum, Baby." Steve ordered and Tony screamed, cum shooting out of his cock. Steve fucked Tony through his orgasm, watching the sub's cock twitch but not harden fully. Steve filled Tony with his seed, seeing Bucky move to grab the butt plug and lube. "So good, Sugar. You did so good for us."

"Sir." Tony pressed his face into Steve's shoulder as Bucky pulled Steve's still hard cock from his hole and replaced it with the plug.

"Gonna keep you full of our cum." Bucky rubbed Tony's hips before moving the sub to lay in a pile of pillows and blankets. They hand fed Tony some fruits and got him to drink, ignoring their still present erections. Tony drifted off and Bucky leaned forward, resting on his knees and elbows for Steve.

Steve lubed them both up, sliding his cock into Bucky and thrusting harder than he dared to with Tony. He felt Bucky working his inner muscles around him, groaning lowly.

Steve pressed Bucky flat on the bed, fucking him with short hard thrusts and covering his mouth so they wouldn't wake Tony yet. He felt Bucky shudder under him, knowing the brunet had just spilled his seed on the bed. The blond didn't stop though, fucking him harder as he chased his own orgasm.

Bucky was very good at being silent but Steve loved to hear even little noises. So he let out the noises he held in, low groans and the occasional whimper.

He turned his head and noticed wide brown eyes watching him. Tony's focus was on Bucky's pleasured face. Bucky reached a hand out, balancing on his metal arm and squeezed Tony's foot lightly. He saw a pleased smile crossing Tony's face at being acknowledged.

Bucky tugged Tony across the bed, pulling him close and somehow getting Tony beneath his body. He knew Tony was still in sub-space because he still had the soft spacey look that screamed trust and need to be cared for. Bucky kissed him, tasting Tony's mouth and claiming it thoroughly.

Steve felt the knot in his gut explode, filling Bucky full and filling the room with the roar of his completion. Bucky and Tony both shivered, entranced by the loss of Steve's usual ironclad control. Steve slowly pulled out of Bucky, watching as the red pucker clenched around him.

Tony whined, squirming under Bucky and pressing his face into Bucky's neck. Bucky shushed him, sitting up as soon as Steve was off of him and he maneuvered Tony into his lap.

"I've got you." Bucky smoothed a warm palm down Tony's back, taking the time to do a quick massage.

"Sirs." Tony's voice cracked, sounding like he'd cry.

"We're right here, Sub." Steve reassured him, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Tony's lips. "We're here. Don't worry, sweetheart."

Tony whimpered slightly, trying to press his lips back to Steve's when Steve pulled back. The blond smiled but allowed Tony to kiss him again.

"I love you, Baby." Steve soothed. "Bucky and I are here."

Tony felt Bucky stand up, lifting him with and they went into the bathroom. He had a bath with Bucky, staying in the other man's lap and clinging tightly. He still wasn't fond of water.

Bucky kissed Tony softly, drawing his attention off the water. Tony melted into Bucky, sucking on the sharp collarbone of the former assassin.

"Is our baby coming out to play?" Bucky teased softly, seeing the innocent look on Tony's face.

"Daddy." Tony reached a hand for Steve who sat on the edge of the tub and held his hand.

"Daddy's here." Steve rubbed Tony's hand with his thumb.

"Papa." Tony went back to suckling on Bucky's collarbone, looking sleepy as he was washed. He was limp and pliant as Steve lifted him from the tub, feeling the warm towel being wrapped around him.

"C'mom, Baby. Daddy'll get you diapered while Papa cleans himself up." Steve kissed Bucky quickly and then carried Tony to the nursery they'd set up. He shushed Tony who had whimpered when he was laid down. "You're such a sweet baby. Just relax and let Daddy take care of you."

Tony watched Steve diaper him, thumb in his mouth with his index finger over the bridge of his nose. His mind felt like it was filled with cotton and his only thoughts were about his Papa and Daddy.

"I made him a bottle." Bucky came in, wearing just a pair of basketball shorts and holding the bottle.

"Paaaa." Tony whined around his thumb, reaching for the dark haired man with his other hand.

"C'mere, you monster." Bucky smiled at Tony, lifting him up and going to the Master bedroom. He made them comfortable on the huge bed and put the nipple of the bottle into Tony's mouth, watching how their boy started drinking quickly. "Hey, slow down. You're gonna get sick."

Tony whimpered but slowed down, pressing his hand to Papa's warm chest and locking their eyes together. He felt Daddy join them on the bed, the blond pulling Tony's legs into his lap.

 


	18. Triad

Steve blushed, feeling how slim arms had slid around his shoulders from behind and an ample chest pressed against the back of his head. The two warm arms told him it was Toni who was holding him.

"Hey, Stevie." Toni purred, rubbing her fingers across his chest. "What are you doing?"

"My mission report." Steve turned his head and kissed Toni's arm. "Where's Bucky?"

"Ice King is in the gym." Toni kissed the top of Steve's head. "Otherwise he and I would be dragging you off to have our way with you."

"Toni!" Steve blushed, feeling how Toni's fingers slid into his shirt. "Stop it. I need to work."

"But, Stevie." Toni moved around to the side of Steve's chair and slid into his lap. She nuzzled his neck, smelling his aftershave and leaving feather light kisses on the sensitive skin. "I wanna spend time with my gorgeous captain."

"Fine." Steve agreed, pressing a kiss to her temple. He couldn't deny his girl anything, especially not his affection. "I love you."

"I love you too." Toni buried her face into his neck, cuddling into Steve's warm body.

"My girl." Steve smiled softly, kissing her gently. He lightly tugged a dark curl, feeling how Toni's lips curled into a smile against his.

"Mine." Toni spoke simply, pressing her lips back against Steve's more firmly. "You and Bucky both."

"We love you, Sugar. You're ours." Steve promised, cupping the back of her neck. Toni loved the possessive yet tender gesture, feeling the gentle strength in his grip. "Our girl. Ours."

Toni leaned more into him, nosing at his jawline and then pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. She slid her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder and glaring at the blonde came in. Sharon had an uncanny ability to show up when they were having their time together.

"Steve, Fury wants you to deliver that report personally." Sharon's voice grated on Toni's eardrums, igniting Toni Stark's famous temper.

"Steve's busy." Toni glared even more, tightening her grip on her boyfriend. She turned her body to wrap her legs around Steve's waist, becoming a human koala. "Go away."

"Toni, that's not nice." Steve scolded, squeezing her gently. "I'll bring it to him tomorrow."

"He wants it today." Sharon had a nasty smirk that Steve couldn't see due to being faced away.

"I'll bring it." Clint strolled in. "I'm going there anyways and Fury isn't in today. All reports go to Phil today."

"Fine." Sharon snapped, glaring more at Toni and then at Clint before leaving.

'Thanks.' Toni mouthed at Clint who winked at her.

"Cap, you done writing?" Clint's jovial tone was a startling contrast to his brisk tone from before.

"Yes, here." Steve sighed, handing the paper clipped paperwork to Clint. Clint saluted and left, shutting the door behind him. "Toni, why are you so hostile to Sharon?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Toni stared at Steve in disbelief. "She has the hots for you! She wants you, Steve! She fucking hates me because I love you and you love me."

"Sharon doesn't have the hots for me." Steve looked confused, holding Toni to him tighter and pressing his lips to her hair. "And you know I only have eyes for you, Sweetheart."

"She does. Ask Bucky. He'll tell you so." Toni was stubborn, squirming slightly until she settled into him again in defeat. "I don't like her. She's always so rude."

"Sweetheart." Steve tucked his girlfriend's head under his chin, rubbing her upper arm with his thumb. "Baby, don't worry about her. You're my girl. I don't WANT her. I want you."

Toni rarely let her insecurities show and when she did, Steve knew it was because she felt very vulnerable. He knew she truly felt upset about Sharon and he wanted desperately to erase the tension in his love's body.

"I'll avoid her as much as possible." Steve promised to Toni, feeling the way she curled into him. He tucked her into him more, looking seriously. "Anything for you."

"Thank you." Toni's voice was unusually small, clutching his shirt.

"C'mon, let's go grab Bucky from wherever he is and snuggle." Steve liked to have both of his lovers close.

"Sergeant Barnes has made his way to your shared floor." FRIDAY announced.

"Thanks, FRIDAY." Toni thanked the AI. She felt Steve lift her, causing a mild panic and she clutched onto him desperately. He shushed her gently and held her carefully, carrying her to the elevator.

"I got you. I won't ever let you fall." Steve spoke firmly, shifting his hold on her and feeling the way she clung to him. He exited the elevator and saw Bucky waiting.

"Hey, Doll. Hey, Punk." Bucky smiled at his significant others.

"We're gonna snuggle." Steve grinned. "So follow us."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Bucky saluted, snickering.

"I can't hear you." Toni whispered, looking at Bucky as he followed behind them.

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" Bucky shouted, startling Steve.

"Bucky!" Steve frowned. "I could've dropped Toni!"

"Sorry." Bucky looked apologetic, reaching a hand out to touch Toni's face. They made it to the bedroom and clothing was shed, the trio laying down together naked. "C'mere, Doll."

Toni curled between the two men, feeling how they pressed against her and kissed Bucky quickly. She could feel the way Steve spooned her, his heavy arms holding her against his body as Bucky's firm body pressed against her front. It made her feel surrounded in safety and she could practically feel the love radiating from them. It made her heart pound.

She felt sleepy, the warmth that surrounded her sent her entire being into a puddle of relaxed Toni and she closed her eyes. The nightmares didn't come nearly as often or as intensely now that she had the two soldiers in her bed. She succumbed to sleep, wrapped in their protective hold.

"Bucky? Does Sharon have the hots for me?" Steve was anxious, worried about the answer.

"Steve, she practically undresses and fucks you with her eyes every time she sees you..." Bucky sounded exasperated. "If Sharon is the reason Toni looked so fucking upset, I'll kill her with my bare hands."

"Don't. Please." Steve frowned, looking thoughtful as he thought back to every interaction between himself and Sharon while wondering how on Earth she could have thought she had a chance. Toni was clearly his world and he had no room in his heart for any other woman in a romantic capacity.

"I'll kill her." Bucky promised coldly, knowing he'd been correct. "I'll bring Winter on her."

"Bucky, please. Not now. We need to take care of Toni." Steve pleaded. "Don't do anything... I have some vacation time. Let's go somewhere."

"Yeah... We'll talk to Toni about it." Bucky agreed, kissing the other brunette's forehead. "Now stop looking like a kicked puppy."

"Sorry." Steve apologized, hiding his face in the back of Toni's hair.

 


	19. Treat

Toni straddled Steve, pressing his head into her chest and silently gesturing for Bucky to come in. Bucky had been turned into a woman in an "unfortunate" accident. The former assassin strolled in silently, shutting the door with no sound.

"Toni, please." Steve's voice was muffled by his girlfriend's ample chest.

"What, Baby?" Toni tugged some of his hair, smirking as Bucky slid her metal hand down into Steve's shirt to brush against one sensitive nipple. Steve yelped in surprise at the cold touch on one of the most sensitive spots on his body.

"Let's play, Punk." Bucky smirked, whispering in Steve's ear as Toni let Steve's head free from her breasts.

"I need to work." Steve was already getting hard though, sky blue eyes darkening to a storm darkened ocean blue. Toni pressed her hips down, grinding her center against his slowly rising erection and then drawing Bucky into a filthy kiss over Steve's shoulder.

Bucky kissed Toni back, pushing her tongue in the smaller woman's mouth and claiming every inch of it while Steve watched closely. The blond groaned in his chest at the erotic show he was getting from his girls, grasping Toni's ample hips in his hands and pulling her more firmly against his cock which was pressing against the inside of his khakis in an uncomfortable way.

"Mm, Stevie. That a gun in your pocket or are you excited to see me?" Toni quipped, reaching a hand down to press against the bulge.

"I think he's excited to see us, Doll." Bucky was amused, tugging her girlfriend's hair lightly.

"Fuck. You both are so filthy." Steve cursed, tilting his head back and staring at Bucky who was clad in a pair of panties and one of Steve's button up shirts while Toni had on Steve's iconic blue button up over some flag patterned panties.

"Listen to our boy curse." Toni looked delighted at Steve swearing. "Think that means he's ready for us."

"Then let's go, Baby." Bucky urged and Toni slipped from Steve's lap, the blond rising immediately to follow his women. They made their way to their floor and then to their bed, the two females exchanging looks and then pushing Steve onto the bed. "We'll take such good care of you, Stevie. Won't we, Toni Doll?"

"Oh, of course." Toni purred, kneeling between Steve's thighs and unbuttoning his neatly pressed khakis. He lifted his hips and felt Toni's nails scratch his hips as she pulled his pants and underwear down. The part Italian hummed in appreciation of Steve's hard cock, admiring how it was slightly curved and already damp at the tip. "Look how excited he is for us, Bucky."

"I see that, Babe." Bucky had made short work of Steve's shirt and tossed it over towards where Toni had tossed Steve's pants. "Why don't you get 'im nice and wet for us?"

"Gladly." Toni scooted closer on her knees and rose up, licking from the base to the tip in one motion. Steve shouted at that first wet touch, hands gripping the blankets.

"Aw, Baby. You're so loud." Bucky teased, straddling Steve's belly and leaning down to suck at one pink, tight nipple. Her hand played with the other, rolling and pinching it lightly while Steve whimpered under their administrations.

Toni swallowed Steve down all the way, nose buried in the trimmed patch of blond hair and started to bob her head. Steve was always so responsive to what they did, whether it be with Bucky male or female. Toni's tongue pressed against the thick vein along the underside of his shaft, driving him wild as he squirmed from the sensation.

"Please." Steve begged after awhile of his nipples and cock being teased.

"Aw, Babe. Listen to him beg." Bucky sat up and turned her head to look at Toni over her shoulder. "Think we should be nice?"

"Yeah, let's be nice." Toni smiled sweetly, contrasting with her previously lustful expression. She straddled Steve's head, centering herself over his mouth and watched Bucky slide herself back.

Bucky grasped Steve's rock hard dick in her flesh hand, guiding it to her entrance and pausing before lowering herself onto the thick member. A low moan came from her throat, eyes half lidded as she felt Steve bottom out in her.

"C'mon, Baby. Make me feel good too." Toni cooed, gripping Steve's blond hair lightly. Once she spoke, Steve stuck his tongue out and slid it along her slit. His hands came up automatically, holding her thighs as he pressed his mouth against the wetness between her legs and pressing his tongue into her as far as he could. "Ohhhh."

"Stevie's so good for us, yeah?" Bucky had her hands planted on Steve's chest, using it to keep her balance as she rode him. She felt Steve plant his feet and start bucking up into her, making her moan louder.

"He is." Toni agreed before yelping as Steve sucked lightly on her clitoris. "Fuuuuck, Steve!"

"He's fucking me." Bucky joked, seeing Toni lean back slightly.

"He's tongue fucking me." Toni turned her head to look at Bucky.

"Bet he doesn't do it as good as I do." Bucky always enjoyed having her head between Toni's legs whether or not Bucky was female or male. There was just something about feeling the genius come undone just from a tongue/mouth and occasionally a few fingers.

"Ah!" Toni mewled, feeling how Steve clamped his mouth over her entire slit and sucked hard. He'd clearly taken offense at being considered not as good at pleasuring Toni orally. Her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling mindlessly as he sucked again. She screamed when he pushed in two fingers at once, giving her that push she needed to orgasm.

Steve drank her fluids down, tasting them as they filled his mouth and felt them drip down over the lower half of his face. He licked her through her orgasm and heard the soft whine that came only when she was oversensitive after an orgasm. He helped her move off of his head and licked his lips, tasting the left over fluids.

Toni panted, shuddering from her orgasm still and then crawled closer to Steve. She dipped her head down and kissed him, tasting her own fluids on his mouth. She heard Bucky's telltale growl and knew the other brunette had just orgasmed.

Bucky yelled at her body started to morph, moving off of Steve right as he hit his orgasm. By the time Steve finished cumming, Bucky was back to being male.

"That was... weird." Toni blinked, moving to lick the hot cum off of Steve's abdomen before going to Bucky and kissing him.

"Fuck, Doll. It didn't hurt like being turned female did." Bucky groaned, petting Toni's hair. "Stevie, you alive?"

Steve just made an incoherent noise, blissed beyond belief after a mind blowing orgasm. The two dark haired lovers just laughed, cuddling as they looked at their third


	20. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni takes care of Bucky when he's having a rough morning.

Toni draped herself over Bucky, perched in his lap as his eyes looked far away. She'd recognized the signs of him going into one of his episodes and hoped to head it off. She pressed down and leaned against his chest, using herself as an anchor for him.

"Bucky, Baby." Toni cupped his cheeks, locking her eyes to his and knowing he wasn't seeing her yet. Toni pressed her lips to his forehead, murmuring softly the whole while. After awhile she felt his arms hold onto her waist, gripping her closer to him. "Hey, Sweetheart. You're okay. I'm here."

His head tilted forward to rest on her shoulder, inhaling the smell of the perfume he'd gotten her for Christmas last year. He had liked the way it smelled and knew Toni would too. The scent helped clear away some of the fog and her warmth and soothing voice helped with the rest of it, bringing him back to the present.

"Toni." His voice was raspy with emotion, clinging tighter to his girlfriend.

"Hey, Baby." Toni kissed the top of his head. "You're okay, Big guy. Know what set it off this time?"

He shook his head, rubbing his face into her shoulder. He had no clue what had set it off. He'd been just fine and then it had started.

"That's okay though. This is the first one in a few months." Toni smoothed her fingers through his tangled locks. "I think maybe Steve being gone put stress on us because we miss him. I've noticed when you get very stressed, the episodes happen more."

"Toni." Bucky repeated, just wanting to be close.

"I love you, Bucky." Toni knew he needed to hear it. She wasn't fond of being overly affectionate in front of other people but when they were alone, she'd tell them constantly that she loved them and the other things she hid.

"Love you too, Toni." Bucky whispered, feeling how she scratched her nails over his scalp lightly. It always helped him to relax. He was immensely grateful for having her and for her knowing what he needed.

"Let's go lay in bed, Sweetheart." Toni borrowed Steve's nickname for her and used it for Bucky. "We can lay down and I can hold you better."

Bucky agreed silently, simply nodding and lamented the loss of her warm weight as soon as she was off his lap. He followed closely, holding her hand tightly and feeling on edge still. They made it to their big bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Baby, I'm gonna undress you, okay?." Toni spoke gently, giving him a chance to deny her touch.

"Okay." Bucky forced himself to speak, wanting her hands on him to help steady the inner-termoil he was going through. He felt her start with his belt and work her way up to take his shirt off, taking off his socks and shoes before finally removing his pants.

"There we go." Toni pressed a gentle kiss to his chin, smiling softly at him. She was in her zone, taking care of her lover. She undressed swiftly and laid on the bed, bringing him into her arms and feeling how impossibly small the super-soldier felt currently. Logically she knew he was much bigger than her but she also knew he was very vulnerable right now.

Bucky nuzzled against her bare breasts, pressing his face into the soft flesh and feeling how lovingly Toni held him. Her nails resumed scratching over his scalp and he sighed, letting himself drift in a different way.

"My boy." Toni sounded fond as she realized where his mind had drifted to. He didn't often venture down to this side of him except after an episode. "Mommy's baby."

"Ma." Bucky turned his head slightly, finding a nipple and suckling on it.

"That's right." Toni never ceased scratching his scalp, feeling how he melted into her embrace as he nursed. It wasn't conventional but if it made Bucky feel better, she'd allow it. "Ma has you. I won't let go."

Bucky closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep as a sense of contentment washed over him. He was safe and nothing could hurt him when he was with Toni.

Toni was grateful for having had the foresight to put a pillow on her arm before cradling Bucky. She carefully pulled her arm free and shook out the pins and needles, opening and closing her hand until it felt normal.

She smiled at Bucky's sleeping face, seeing no sign of nightmares and settled in to wait for him to wake. Her body tensed as the door to the bedroom opened an hour later.

"Just me." Steve whispere, setting his bag down and then undressing to lay with his loved ones. "Rough day?"

"He had an episode." Toni tilted her head back and kissed Steve's chin. "Love you."

"Love you too." Steve smiled, eyes lighting up like they always did when Toni said she loved him.

"He's really Little now." Toni answered the unspoken question. "But he only stayed awake for a few minuted after dropping.

"Hopefully he'll be okay when he wakes up." Steve reached a careful hand over and rubbed Bucky's cheek with his thumb.

"Dada." Bucky mumbled, pressing his cheek into the soft touch before settling back to sleep in Mommy's arms


	21. Bunny

“Is that Tony?” Steve blinked, staring at the tiny child in their living room.

“Cap’in Merica!” Tony bounced on his seat before freezing and going back to sitting in perfect stillness.

“What about me?” Bucky teased and Tony's huge amber eyes got even bigger.

“Sar-gent Barnes!” Tony flashed an adorably gap toothed smile.

“Aw yeah.” Bucky grinned, looking at the tiny boy. “You must be Tony.”

“Anthony Eddyward Stark!” Tony spoke proudly.

“Woah. That's a cool name.” Bucky crouched down in front of the kid, gesturing for Steve to follow him. Steve moved mechanically, staring at the toddler.

“Uh huh!” Tony nodded, stiffening as Bucky picked him up. Bucky frowned but held Tony close to his chest, feeling Tony relax in small intervals until the toddler was leaning against his body.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Cap’in! Wai’ fo’ me!” Tony whined, toddling along behind Steve as fast as he could. Steve stopped and steadied Tony after the two and a half year old crashed into his leg.

“Tony, you're supposed to be napping.” Steve sighed, scooping the boy up and holding him.

“Wanna be wi’ Cap’in.” Tony's lip jutted out in a pout.

“You need to take a nap.” Steve spoke firmly, trying not to give in to Tony's theatrics as the toddler started sobbing hysterically.

“Wan’ Cap’in!” Tony wailed, clutching at Steve's shirt. He had huge tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed.

“Shh shh. Please don't cry.” Steve felt such an overwhelming sense of panic as Tony wailed in his arms. “I'll take a nap with you. How does that sound?”

“Cap’in wi’ me?” Tony looked hopefully at Steve.

“Yes, Tony. With you.” Steve nodded, carrying Tony to his and Bucky's bedroom. He laid Tony down and then undressed to his underwear before snagging a pair of sweatpants to wear. He slipped them on and then laid down under the covers with Tony who promptly scrambled on top of him and curled up. 

Tony closed his eyes, yawning slightly and enjoying the warm skin of his human bed. He snuggled on Steve, feeling the soldier’s heavy arm wrap around him protectively.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Steve. Come on, Tony. Call me Steve.” Steve was trying to get Tony to call him something other than Captain.

“Cap’in.” Tony was confused as to why Steve wanted to be called by his first name.

“Come on, Sugar. Call me Steve.” Steve begged, laying on his stomach to look at the toddler who was next to him in the bed.

“Teev.” Tony gave in, crawling closer and laying on his side. He kissed the tip of Steve's nose, more comfortable with affection now.

Bucky burst into laughter from the other side of the room and Tony startled, starting to cry. Steve rolled on his side and pulled Tony to him, cuddling the tiny boy and shooting an evil look over his shoulder at Bucky.

“That was mean. Say you're sorry.” Steve ordered Bucky, rubbing Tony's small back.

“Sorry, Baby Doll.” Bucky apologized, laying on the other side of Tony and Steve.

“Okay, Ucky.” Tony refused to look at Bucky though.

“Better be nice, UCKY.” Steve looked smug.

“Teev will make you sowwy.” Tony mumbled against Steve's warm chest and fell asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Daddy!” Tony screamed, struggling to free himself from Clint’s arms. Steve froze, this was the first time that Tony had called him Daddy. “Daddyyyyy!”

“Oh, baby.” Steve's voice was hoarse as he turned around and walked back to Tony. He snatched Tony from Clint and held him, shushing his hysterical baby. “Daddy is here. I'm right here.”

“Don’ Lea’ me!” Tony sobbed, clinging to Steve as tightly as he could. He didn't want to be left behind.

“Shh. Shh.” Steve gave Clint a helpless look and the archer put up a finger, pulling his phone out and texting Phil.

“Just got Mack to agree to it.” Clint informed Steve. “You and Bucky are now off the roster for awhile until you figure this whole thing out.”

Steve sighed in relief, cuddling Tony to his chest as the toddler cried. He was unsure about how well he was parenting Tony but the little boy seemed to thrive with his and Bucky's attention. He no longer flinched when someone went to pick him up and he often sought them out to be held.

“What's wrong, Baby Doll?” Bucky had come in to see where Steve was and frowned as he heard Tony sobbing. He moved closer and stroked the back of Tony's head. 

“Papa.” Tony sniffled, looking at Bucky with wet amber eyes.

“Papa is here, Buddy.” Bucky felt pleased that Tony had called him that. 

“We’re off the roster for missions awhile.” Steve informed Bucky, shifting his hold on Tony.

“I'm down for that.” Bucky smiled softly as Tony held his flesh hand, the tot pressing his cheek to Bucky’s hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony grabbed at Steve's hand, pulling it to his face and sucking on his finger. He settled against Steve's chest, using both hands to hold onto it.

Steve looked puzzled by Tony's actions but allowed him to keep doing it. If it made Tony happy, he'd let it happen.

“Whatcha up to, Baby?” Bucky had just come in the bedroom, looking at his two best fellas.

Tony didn't answer, just continued sucking on Steve's finger and closed his eyes. He rested his cheek on Steve's chest, clinging to the soldier's arm like a monkey.

"Maybe he don't feel good." Bucky waited to speak until Tony was asleep, sitting next to Steve and their baby.

"He doesn't feel warm and JARVIS would have told us if he was ill." Steve looked at his precious baby. "Maybe we should buy pacifiers. So he can suck on them."

"Maybe." Bucky leaned down and kissed Tony's forehead before leaning back and closing his eyes.


End file.
